


Alone

by Panther101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Clarke, BAMF Lexa, Body Modification, F/F, Mother Anya, Sweet Clarke, guarded Lexa, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panther101/pseuds/Panther101
Summary: What happens when nobody wants you? What happens if your parents abandon you? What happens when everyone who knows you, thinks your a freak? What happens when one day, someone thinks you are the most beautiful being in the world?





	1. Chapter 1

“Wake up sweetie, you need to get up for mommy… please you need to get up.” I whimper slightly at the urgent voice of my mom as she starts to pick me up. I roll a bit in her arms so that I am more comfortable in her arms with my head in her neck. I am still slight still for the flu shot that my dad gave me last night, it was different from the two others i got, those only hurt my arm but now it feels like my whole body is on fire, but dad said it was fine.

“Mommy, where are we going?” I say with a sleepy voice as i just got up.

“You are going to a special place honey, you're going to the ground.” i barely register what my mom said as i fall back to sleep in her arms. 

The next time i wake up, i am still in my mother's arms, while she is talking to my dad, in an angry voice.

“Mommy, what did daddy do this time?” I ask, slowly starting to wake up fully now.

“Nothing sweetie, daddy and I are just discussing your adventure to the ground.” I understand her now and start to panic.

“But mommy, the ground is dangerous, and i am only little, why am i going, where are you going to me? Mommy, i'm scared.” I see my dad start to slowly walk behind me but i think nothing of it.

“No, don't be afraid baby, Everything will be fine” As she says this i feel like i am about to cry but i feel a prick in my neck and and a mass amount of pain go through my body before it is all black again.

 

When i wake up again, i am in a small metal room in an uncomfortable chair. I look around to see where i am but the only thing i can see is alot of flashing buttons and a level with a note on it. ‘Tug’ and I do what it says, I grap the red handle and tug with all of my might. The whole front of the room bursts open and i am met with the warm air. I am confused because i have only know of one temperature and this is hotter that that one temperature. The temperature itself is about to make me cry when i really take in my surroundings now. I see the pretty green trees and the nice fluffy looking grass. I am confused bacause this is not what the ark looks like.

My curiosity takes over and i slowly crawl my way out of the hole the red handle made. Dropping down to the ground fall onto my hands and knees and i feel the softness of the grass. It is such a different feeling but so nice that i start to giggle. I start to roll around and laugh even harder. I keep this up for a few minutes or longer because I was having so much fun with the grass i wasn't paying attention when a twig snaps somewhere in the woods. I stop immediately and look towards where i heard the sound come from.

I stared there for a couple of seconds before what looked like a person stepped out. I was always told that the earth was unlivable by my parents but here is a person that looked really scary. I start to back away from the tall woman while it gets closer. I must have looked scares enough for the woman to stop. 

She takes another hesitant step before she kneels down a little ways away from me but in talking distance. 

“Why are you out here little one” she says in a calm but stern voice and in a language i don't understand. I look at her funny and respond

“I don't understand you.” my voice is soft and it looks like she doesn't understand me either until she says something.

“Why are you out here little one?”

I don't know where i am and i don't know where my mommy and daddy are.” i say this and the weight of it hits me hard. Tears start to well up in my eyes and i start to cry. Through the confusion of where my parents are and how upset i am, i don't notice the stranger come up next to me”

“Can you tell me where your parents are little one?” i startle a little at how close she got but i feel comfortable around her for some reason. I look around while trying to keep my nose from running, sniffing hard. Until i look up at the sky and point, knowing that the ark is in the sky and that is where my parents are. “In the sky?” the stranger asks qith confusion in her voice. I nod and she sighs. “that is impossible little one, but how about you come with me and we can figure out what to do with you, ok?” i nod again and start to get up, i look at her expectantly and she flashes what looks like a smile before heading back into the woods where i follow.

“What is your name?” i say shyly while i look at the ground. It was polite to ask for a name my mom told me, but i don't know what i am supposed to do on the ground

“I am Anya, and yours?”

“Clarke” beaming Anya a bright smile as i look at her expectantly. 

“What?” confusion lacing her voice.

“On the ark, when people greet each other, it is normal to say it's nice to meet you.”

“But what is nice about meeting someone you don't know?” I giggle at her.

“Its polite”

“oh, well in that case it is nice to meet you clarke,” anya says in a monotone voice which makes me laugh a little more. 

We keep walking for a few more minutes until a gate comes into view.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking the rest of the way to the gate, a man shout. I look to the top to see three men pointing something sharp at me. From the books that mom read to me, it looks to be a bow and arrow. On instinct i hide behind anya 

“Open the gate, i found this child alone in the forest.” i hear anya speak that language again. Tugging on her shirt, i ask

“What did you say?”

“ i told them to open the gate, little one.” 

I giggle again “my name is clarke, not little one” and this time anya does smile.

“Yes it is, but you are also little.” i smile at her reasoning and look back at the large gate in front of us now opening. We both walk through the gate. I look at the people that are walking around and i pull myself closer to anya’s led, gripping a little harder then i think

“Don't worry little one, you are safe here.” i ease up on her leg and i can see that she has a limp now. 

We walk through the houses and tents with all eyes on us before they go back to what they were doing. I walk still attached to anyas leg until she stops in front of a tent where a guard stands. She says something in the strange language and we continue into the tent. The tent is large with soft fur laying the ground. There is a table and some chairs and there ia a section that is blocked by a curtain of cloth. Letting go of anyas leg, i walk over to the table and sit down. 

“Anya, i'm hungry” my stomach growls to help my whining. 

“I have the guard getting us food, but while we wait lets talk about you parents.” at the mention of them i feel hot tears start to well up in my eyes. If they aren't here then where are they? Why did they not want to go with me? Did they not want me anymore? A single tear fell down my rosy cheek as i look back to anya.

“They don't want me anymore.” it's simple and lifeless.

“Well, where are they little one.” i can hear the concern in anyas voice and something in my tiny body snaps. Tears start to pour down my face as i start to mumble out my words.

“They don't want me. They… they sent me here alone. If. If they wanted me. They wouldn't have sent me away alone… they would have come with.. me.” i cry and cry when i feel a hand on my back. I look up to see anya had gotten closer to me and i throw myself in her arms. Her arm wrap around me and i sink into the motherly like hug. My head is in between anyas breasts so she can't see her shocked, scared face. 

 

I looked at the small girl across the table crying and i have to move closer. As i get up though, i see something white on the girls back that wasn't there when we walked into the tent. I walk closer and sit down. I put my hand on the crying girls back and what i see is not normal. 

I look at her back and sas two small crystal white wings resting on her back. I have seen people with extra fingers and limbs but never seen someone with wings. A bird has wings but a human does not. I feel something press against my chest and i look down wide eyed. Clarke was hugging me. I wrapped my arms around the small girl because what else could she do. The child lost her parents, or her parents abandoned her and now here she was. In my tent. What am i supposed to say to this winged girl. Everything is going to be alright? I can't lie to her. If anyone saw her winds then they would have her killed or banished. I would have to if i did not know that she was abandoned and had nowhere to go. 

“I will take care of you little one, I will take care of you.” at this moment the tent flaps open and the guard steps in with our food. He got some fruits and dried meat for the both of us. He froze when he saw the position we were in, i motioned him to set the food on the table. He did as he was told and left hastily.

I pry the girl off of me slowly and gently, “Little one, your food is here.” My words are heard on deaf ears as clarke has fallen asleep in my arms. My heart aches at the sight. I carry her little body over to my bed and lie her down, cover her in furs, step back and watch her sleeping form. Why am i so caring for this little girl? I have an army to lead and a second to teach. My second. I completely forgot i was supposed to meet her at the training ground. I take one last look at the sleeping girl and rush out. I tell the guard to let no one into my tent and sprint ot the pit. 

Once there i see my second sparing with a young boy that might me two years older than her. I see her eyes catch mine and she makes quick work to disarm teh boy and swipe his legs out from beneath him. She holds out her hand and help the boy up, thanks him and walks over to me. 

“Hei, Ticha,” She says with a bow at the hips.

“Hei, Leksa,” she holds out her arm for lexa to take. They hold for a few seconds before they let go. “I know of the training i had for you today, and I am sorry that i am late.”

“It is ok, Ticha.” 

“I have found something though that needs my attention right now. Spar with the boy now, and then come find me in my tent. Lexa nods her head and i turn to leave. 

Entering my tent I am relieved to find that clarke is still sleeping. Walking to the bedside, I see that she is completely on her stomach and her wings are now on full display. They can't be more than a foot long but they fit her little frame perfectly. Or, well enough a set of wings can fit on a human. I hear the guard talk outside and lexas voice follows. I call for the guard to let lexa in and a second later lexa is walking in.

“You wanted to see me, Ticha.” 

“How many time do i have to tell you leksa. In private please call me anya, and yes. I wanted to show you something please follow me.” I lead her to the back where my bed is set up. When we round the corner and clarke comes into our vision i hear a blade unseath. I am quick to step in front of lexa and clare, who is now stirring awake due to the hiss of the sword.

“Anya,” Lexa hissed,” What is that in your bed.”

“Leksa, put away your sword.” She hesitates. “Now” lexa complies, but not without one last look at clarkes form.

“Anya, i'm hungry” clarke whines.

“Leksa go tell the guard to fetch some food.” This receives a glare from lexa but she turns around to do as she was told. She returned a couple seconds later.

“Anya, why is that thing in here.”

“That thing, as you call it, is a person. And that person is clarke.” Anger boiling in her chest at the way lexa described clarke.

“Then why does she have wings” lexa is clearly unconvinced that clarke is anything other than a freak.

“I do not know, but i found her in the woods rolling in the grass next to some metal sphere.” Lexa is abot to say something untill clarke speaks up, making lexa close her mouth.

“Anya, why do you speak in such a weird way. And who is the girl, she is scary.” Clarke whines the last part as she attaches her little arms around anyas waist. 

“We speak this way because this is our language, you speak gonasleng. We speak both gonasleng and trigedasleng. And the girls name is leksa, she is my second.”

“What is a second”

“She is my student, and almost like a daughter to me.” and if i wasnt looking at clarke i would have seen the slight blush on lexas cheek.

“Do you trust her?”

“I do very much”

“Then i do to,” And with that clarke jumps off the bed and holds out her hand to lexa. “Hello Lexa, it is nice to meet you” Lexa looks at her hand and says.

“What is nice about meeting someone?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope you enjoy the chapter, and leave a comment on what you want to see.


	3. Chapter 3

Anya… Anya are you awake.” feeling a gentle but strong nudge to my shoulder, if it wasn't for the voice and and tiny palm i would have mistaken they person for one of my warriors. But as i am induced by sleep i dont question it.

“I am now little one.”

“Oh i didn't know. Im sorry.” from the pout in clarke's voice i know she feels bad for waking me. So i sit up and turn to her in the dark tent.

“It is fine clarke, what did you need?”

“oh, nothing important.”

“If it was not important then why did you wake me?” i chuckle to myself as her face goes red.

“Well. I wanted to talk about lexa.” i tense a little knowing that lexa must have looked scary to the little girl with her solid tone of voice. 

“If she scared you, i can have a talk with her to make sure she is nicer around you, or i can make her…”

“No, i just wanted to tell you that she is very pretty.” I am left stunned. Out of all the things that she could have gotten from lexa, pretty was not one of them. And then i realised that clarke has a thing for my second. I smirk at her as she stands there at the side of my bed. 

“So you think she is cute?” she blushes as she looks down at the floor.

“Yea but i don't think she likes me, who would like me if even my parents left me.” This wipes the smirk off my face and i am quick to pick the small girl up in my arms and put her im my bed next to me.

“I assure you clarke that lexa has no anger towards you. She was just acting out of response to your… abnormality?”

“What does that mean?” as she looks like she is only four or five. She doesn't know what i mean.

Got to sleep little one, I will tell you tomorrow. 

 

Waking up that morning might have been the hardest battle i have ever fought. The sleeping angel on top of me was like a ton of swords weighing me down. I had to fight to wake clarke or let her sleep. I knew i had a session setup for lexa this morning but i cant seem to make myself wake her. 

But luckily i didnt have to as lexa came in looking around confused on why i was not up yet.

“Anya, are you alright?” she says as she turns the corner. She pauses, about to move forward to remove the “infernal thing” as she calls it from me. But i am quick to wave her off and by doing so, the small movement is expected enough to wake the small girl. 

“Anya, why are you moving so much?” she looks around rubbing her eyes ubtill she sees lexa standing a few feet away. She blushes and hides her head in anyas neck. “Oh. I didnt know that lexa was here. Im sorry if im getting in the way, ill go to the other side.” she starts to move but i hols her in place. 

“It is alright little one, lexa was just leaving.” 

“Actually, i came here to find if you had killed my ticha.” 

“Lexa, you can leave.” she huffs but leaves. “Im sorry about her, but i think you scared her yesterday when she saw your wings.”

“Wings? I don't have wings. Birds have wings, people don't have wings.” she giggles and i would have chuckled to if i didnt know what i said was true.

“Clarke” i say seriously so she understands “you have wings on your back.” i say flat toned so she cant hear the small amount of fear in my voice. But she heard it anyway as she starts to panic and frantically reaches back to feel what she was told to be there. When her little hands find purchase on her white wings, her eyes widen and a smile breaks past her previous panicked face.

“Anya i have wings, this is sooooo cool. Maybe i can fly, like the birds…”

“Clarke, you can't let anyone see your wings. Others might think you are not normal and try to kill you.”

“Is that what lexa believes? Is that why she thinks i would try to kill you. Is that why she doesn't like me?” i don't know how to respond and the silence is enough for clarke to make her own conclusion.

“I wish i never had these wings. The are why lexa doesn't like me, and why my parents abandoned me.” she runs out of the tent and into the forest. hopefully no one noticed her and goes after her. I have to make sure though and quickly get dressed and go out to search for her.

After a couple of minutes i was able to track the girl dues to her inexperience with hiding her tracks. 

“Clarke?” she was sitting with her back against a tree and was crying.

“Go away, nobody wants a monster like me.”

“Clarke, why do you think i bought you back with me? I want you. But you cant stay with me.”

“So then why do you say things you do not mean? You want me but do not?” 

It is safee for you not to be with me but i know of a place where it is safe for you to live and i can visit everyday, its someplace close where i can train you, what do you say?” i look at her with hopeful eyes. I don't know why i am so attached to this girl but feel the need to protect her. 

“Ok” is all clarke says and she engulf me in a tight hug. I pick her up and i start walking in the direction of the cave. Thinking about what the future will hold for this young girl, and what she is going to say to lexa when clarke is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not my best chapter. But it is better than nothing? I dont know. I didnt like it but i also want to get to the next part so lexa and clarke can get together. "The cave will last a couple of chapters so get ready for that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and comment what you guys want to see happen. I have no plan and what i am writing this from nothing but my phone.


	4. Chapter 4

A week after reaching the cave, Clarke and I have gotten into a routine. I would come to the cave after my duties at tonDC were finished. I would bring something for us to eat and then we would train. The training was nothing but spectacular. Only a few days in and clarke has shown strength beyond what a child like her should be capable of. She still lacks the correct form but in these few day, she has been able to come close to mastering the basics of hand to hand combat. 

After the training it would be late, so we would both retire to bed. I would wait for clarke to fall asleep in the fur bed i made for her next to a fire. The cave is well protected from the elements, but can still get cold if left without a fire for a day, so it is best to keep on going, even if it is small. 

Walking in today though, there is something new that catches my eye. On the wall of the cave is a face. It has no color but the outlines have been done by a stone and can be seen clearly. It is not the best i have seen but i am still impressed on how talented just a simple little girl can be. But then again, this little girl is anything but simple.

“Clarke, i didnt know you could draw?”

“I never told you silly.” clarke giggles like she said something funny, but the tone of her voice make me chuckle as well. 

“That would explain why then. What did you draw?.” it is clear that it is a face but unclear of who it is without color. I see that she starts to blush and i get an idea of who it is.

“Its lexa. I didn't have any colors so i couldn't color her eyes, but it is lexa. Is that ok?” the hesitation in her voice is clear.

“Of course it is ok, lets go to bed now though. Ok?”

“Ok, but will you be here in the morning?” she asks me this every night before we go to bed, and i always feel bad answering. 

“Im sorry little one, but i must go back to tonDC and take care of business.”

“Uggg, you say that every time!!!”

“And i mean it everytime but it is time for bed now.” she huffs but crawls into the bed. I follow behind her and she cuddles into my side. 

I get up when her breathing evens out and walk to the mouth of the cave. I turn back once more to watch the girl sleeping, knowing i wouldn't leave her alone. She is so young, but go protect her i must go back or people would start to wonder what i am doing. So with much reluctance, i turn around, facing the front of the cave and walk out.

 

“Ticha”

“Leksa” i respond as i walk past the gate with my destination being my tent for some time by myself. But lexa keeps following me so i know i won't get the quiet time just yet.

“Where have you gone off to today anya.” she says to me once we get inside the tent.

“That is not your business, as my second, you do not get to question me. Even jf one day you might be commander. Now go sleep, we will train in the morning.” i turn around to start changing but i still feel a pair of eyes on me. “What is on your mind, second?”

“Are you going out to help that… thing?” i am quick to trun around, striding forward, getting in lexas face. Nose falring.

“That ‘thing’ had a name, her NAME was clarke. And i told you that i left her in the forest a week ago. Now go to bed and be ready to train tomorrow.” i say with a cold voice as i turn around and enter the sleeping area of my tent. 

I hear lexa leave, and i sigh. She ia like a daughter to me. I had raised her since she was younger than clarke. But i taught her better than to disrespect someone just because they were different. She is different, but why can't she accept that clarke is just as normal as anybody else, she just has a pair of wings on her back. 

I get ready for bed and lie down in my bed. I think about clarke and her sleeping form, and how i am going to apologize to lexa tomorrow for yelling at her. I drift to sleep thinking about the drawing clarke drew of lexa.

 

Opening my eyes, i hear nothing but the early birds chirping. Sitting up, i move out of my bed and walk over the the small makeshift closet that is sitting a few feet away from a water basin. I grab some light leather armor, strapping all of the various buckles and straps. I move to the basin and splash some water on my face. I take my time braiding my hair, as i don't want them to come loose in todays activities. I then grab my sword and walk out push aside the tent flap into the early morning light.

Moving to the training pits, i start to take out the weapons that i will use with lexa today. Then i take two wooden swords and but them off to the side, thinking that clarke and i can start with fighting with swords today. 

When lexa arrives a little while later we start with hand to hand for an hour before we move into the selected weapons i put aside.

After four hours of hard training, i signal the end of our session. 

“Leksa, i wanted to apologise for yelling at you yesterday. I just want you to know that you should not judge someone on if they are different. You are different yourself, so is it fair that you call clarke what you call her, even though you have black blood?” seeing that lexa has seen her flaw, as she blushes a little, lets me feel better that i know now that lexa will now think about some things more clearly and open minded than before. 

“I am sorry ticha, i will not make the mistake again.” i nod, happy with the answer and i move to collect the two wooden swords. I thank lexa for not questioning why as i move to my horse. Climbing up the saddle and telling the guards to open the gates. I make my way towards the cave clarke is at, wondering if clarke and lexa will ever meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i liked this chapter more than my last one, but let me know what you thought. Sorry if clarke sounds a little older than she is, im finding it hard to write things for a 4 year old. But next chapter, do you want to see little clarke with a sword? Let me know. But i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

2 years later, clarke doesn't even need me any more. I had been able to spend more time with her since last year because lexa was finally taken away to become the commander. She still has her conclave ahead of her, but she will win.

Clarke is growing much faster than she should be. She has only seen six summers but she already looks as if she has seen 10. It is another mystery that i will never understand. She has mastered hand to hand much faster than anyone i have taught. She has also become quite acquainted with a blade. I remember two years ago when she couldn't even hold the sword the right way.

“Clarke,” i say riding up on my horse. “I have brought something new for us to try. Stepping off my horse, ii see a small clarke running at me. She hugs my leg like we haven't seen each other in weeks.

“What is it anya?” she looks at me with excitement in her blue eyes and my heart soars with love for this child, even though i have only known her for a week. She is like a daughter to me.

“I have brought training swords to try. Do you want to try them?”

“YES!” she squeals in excitement as she starts to jump up and down. Smiling at her excitement i take the swords out my bag and hand one to her. She looks at it and grips it buy the blade side. I chuckle lightly at her and go to show here the right way to hold the weapon.

Now though, she has been able to disarm me multiple times. She has become quite the skilled warrior for only being trained for 2 years. She has learned fast and has acquired skills beyond what a human should be capable of. 

She can hide her wings now. Sucking them into her back like they where never there. She can also see in the dark. Another thing i will never understand. I have come to believe that the spirits had gifted clarke so she can survive on this earth. There is no other explanation. 

Also while training with sharpened swords. Clarke has gotten many cuts, and her blood is still red, but there is a hint of silver to it. Almost like metal. These discoveries did not deter me though. They just proved how special clarke is. 

Going to the cave now, i have planned for clarke to start hunting. I know someday i will not be with her so she must know how to feed herself when she is alone. 

At the cave, i walk into see clarke drawing yet another picture of lexa. There must be at least 50 full face drawings of her and twenty drawings of just lexas eyes. I had gotten clarke some colored kohls from the market. She had been excited to use them but complained that the green was not the same color as lexas eyes. I laughed and said that was all they had. She seemed satisfied with the answer and we got to training

Clarke may have an obsession with my former second, which is concerning because i don't know whether lexa feels the same. They only met twice and lexa was not kind to clarke. She said she was sorry to me but clarke still thinks that lexa doesn't want anything to do with her. It breaks my heart every time clarke cries in my neck, saying that no one will ever truly love her. I tell her not to think this way, that there are people that will love her, that i love her like a daughter. But she always brings up how much lexa hated her, and she didn't even know her. So clark's obsession is a concern, but only for her heart's safety.

“Clarke” i yell. She runs out of her cave and greets me.

“Hello anya, how are you today.” she says helping me take the saddle off my horse, and tie him up to a tree.

“I am well. We will be hunting today.” clarke's face breaks into a smile but she quickly corrects herself and sets it into an unreadable mask that she has been working on for the past month. 

“Sha, ticha.” 

 

Anya hasnt been here in four days. She said she was going to polis and it would take a couple days. I thought is would be two days but it seems it would be longer. 

I try to find a way to busy myself and settle on drawing. Once again, brown hair and green eyes invade my mind as i bring the kohl anya got me to the hard stone of the cave wall. I mindlessly do stroke after stroke as i have done countless times before. I still remember her features from 2 years ago. I remember her angry at me for no reason. The hatred she felt towards me for no reason. I dont know why i am drawing the face of someone who does not like me. But i felt something inside me pull towards her. Like i was supposed to be near her. So as i draw, i keep myself from crying, that strange feeling that i always have when i think of lexa. Hours pass as i start to finish up the most detailed version of lexas face yet. I get up walk over to my makeshift bed and go to sleep thinking about lexa and when anya will be back. 

“Clarke” i hear someone yell and by the voice. It is anya. I walk out of the cave and see anya atop her horse i greet her and help her get her horse settled. Getting everything situated anya tells me that we are going to hunt today. I smile because we have never hunted before. We have only ever worker on stealth and being silent. I realize that my smile is still on my face and quickly remove it, replacing it with my mask, being told by anya that when i go out in public, eventually, i will have to remain stoic. I must look the part of second if i am to ever go into civilization. So i have put on my practiced mask and help anya prepare for the hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading and i hope you enjoy. As always leave a comment on what you want to see next. I dont have a plan for this and i am making it up whenever i get the chance to write. Which is turning out to be fairly often right now.


	6. Chapter 6

After the hunt, we walk back to my cave. I am carrying the whole deer on my shoulders like is is nothing. I have known that i am different from most people. At Least from the people they i have seen when i was in anyas village those two years ago. I know i am stronger than i should be by how impressed anya looks after i disarm her, or kock her down flag on her back. I know for sure that normals people don't have wings. Even i was surprised when i saw them for the first time. Im guessing id had something to do with the ark bug i can't be sure. 

I had learned how to hide my wings but i can't do so without holding my breath. They would be pretty easy to hide in a long coat if i wrapped them around my body. 

I go through some more ways i could hide them in my head before anya starts speaking to me.

“Klarke, what are you about?” she asks with interest.

“I was just thinking about ways to hide my wings, anya.” sounding disinterested so hopefully she would not question further, but i have no such luck

“And why would you want to hide such pretty wings little one?” the amusement is clear in her voice and i scoff at the teasing tone.

“You already know anya, I want to go back to the village. Im bored out her alone.” i look over and see anyas face fall. “Anya, i did not mean that i do not like your company. You are like my mother..”

“I am not your mother, i would not abandon you like she did.”

“Anya, i would say you ARE my mother, but you did not give birth to me. You are like a mother to me because you have raised me, taught me, and made me who i am. I am proud to be with you and happy that i have you. But i want to see something new.” i can see that my words have affected anya emotionally as she is trying not to cry.

“You look to me as your mother?” i nod my head in confirmation and i see one tear roll down her cheek before she wipes it away and smiles. That smile then turns to a smirk, “then lea is your sister, she has said the same thing to me before.” i look at her in wide eyes and i start to shake my head.

“You are not my mother than.” i say as i start to run to my cave. I hear a chuckle behind me and a pair of feet running on the ground as well.

After learning how to skin the deer properly and cook it, we eat talking about how polis had gone and what we are going to do tomorrow. 

 

Year later

Polis was a big city. Lots of people and lots of buildings. A lot bigger than tonDC had been. Having arrived here a year ago, i have had to go through training in all sorts of different skills. How to think and act like a leader being the highest priority. 

Everyday we trained. For hours a day all of the nightbloods were too tired to train anylonger to where we were taught that love was weakness. It was the same everyday. Titus was a fair teacher but he lacked sympathy for his students. He could not see pass their black blood. Whenever i see him, i always think about anya and how much i miss her, which is every second of everyday. 

The halls in the commander's tower have become lonely. None of the other nightbloods like me. I am the oldest and titus tells me to use that to my advantage. So whenever i spar, i always win. Whenever a question is asked, i am always called upon. It is lonely because none of the nightbloods want to talk to me, they all look to me as if i am a freak, when i am just like them. 

When i first got here, we all talked to each other. We all worked together and had fun with our training, eventhough we did not show it to titus. Until titus started to favor me. He started to spare me himself and when he wasnt, he would tell me to beat down whoever i was sparing. 

So with the time that has passed, with all of the other nighbloods judging me, i have hardened myself. Preparing for my conclave. Preparing to be commander once it is time for me to be so. Preparing to go back to tonDC to tell anya myself, on what i have acheived with her help. 

 

“Come on clarke, you can do it,” anya cheered from next to me. “You have seen birds do it so do that.” i grin as she tries to teach me how to fly. 

I close my eyes and i focus on my wings. I can see the dark blue feathers that look black, i can see the length of them and the width. Picturing what they would look like spreading out . i hear a gasp next to me, opening my eyes i look twords anya and see that she is looking in awe at my wings. 

“Anya? What are you staring at?” I finish my thought and look back to see that my wings have expanded to their full length. Excitement fills my chest as i concentrate on moving my wings again. I picture them pointing straight back and sure enough. I feel my wings move to do what my head commanded them to do. I squeal in excitement as i picture what the would look like flying in the air. I prepare myself so i know what to do what i jump and crouch.

“Clarke…” anya says, worry in her voice. I look at her and back to the sky. In one swift motion, i push against the ground with my legs and push down with my wings, launching me up high up into the air. I can see above the trees. A tower is off in the distance. I briefly acknowledge that as polis before i notice that i start to fall. Panicking, try to move my wings but the are uncoordinated and i seem to only fall faster. I see anya under me, ready to catch me but i know if i fall on her from this height, she will be severely hurt. I i concentrate as hard as i can on what i have seen birds to and start to pump my wings starting to slow my descent i start to push harder than just frantically moving them up and down.

Seeing the ground coming closer and closer, i close my eyes and wait to collide with anya. But the hard impact never comes. My wings are still pushing the air around be as i open my eyes. Looking down i see that i am floating just above anya. Im flying.

“Im flying anya!” i shriek before i push harder and forward to start flying back into the sky. My instincts, or whatever you can call it, must have taken over now because i am soaring through the skies like i have been flying my whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, be sjure to tell me what you thought about it. Sorry for errors, i am doing this on my phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on my thron, which was intricatly crafted for me once i became the commander, i wait for my mentor to arrive. It had been so long since i had last seen her. I have now seen 16 summers and went through my conclave just a week ago. I had sent for my mentor the moment the flame was in my neck and all of the voices that came with it calmed. 

I sit patently on my thron with my commander dagger in hand. The tip dug slightly into the wood. The door to the throne room opened and entered two guards and my mentor. I wave for the guards to leave. I stand and walk over to my mentor. We stand stairing at each other untill anya moves forward and wraps herbarms around me. I am shocked but regain myself and hug her back. A tear finds its way down my cheek but i just hug anya harder.

“I have missed you onya.”

“I jave missed you to, lexa.”

We talk to each other and what has been happeneing in each others life. I talk about my training since that is all i have been able to do for the last few years. But i listen to anya talk about all of the training she had been putting her new seccond through and how this new second had already surpassed me when i was her age. 

We laugh and we joke around with each other for wgat feels lime hours but was really only one. 

“Lexa, i would like it if you acomponied me to tondc. I would be a good time to visit your previous home and see something i have to show you.”

“I would love to acompony you back to tondc in the morning, for now let us rest.”

 

Clarke

When anya left roday i had to resist crying. I had been planning to leave for awhile and i knew i could not tell anya. I knew she would not let me go. I want to explor the world. Ao when anya said she was called by the commander i knew this was my time to go, and see the world. 

I had already packed my bags once anya left and i was ready to go after i woke in the middle of the night. I had packed the sword anya had brought me one day, she said she had gotten a random one but i can tell she had it made for me with the green stone planted in the hilt of the sword. It was thoughtful and i almost cried when i thought i would never get to see those green eyes again. I knew it was silly to be in love woth someone you had only knew once but i fell for her all the same, at the age of four no less. 

Now it was the night and i grabbed one of my various pieces of coal that anya had brought me and i wrote my message on a spare piece of paper, placing where anya was sure to see it. I made sure i had my two weeks of food in my pack, as well as my sword and bow. I was dressed in the armor anya got me the year before, a hard lether chest peice with with tight lether pants. My back was mostly exposed to allow room for my wings. Even though now i can hide them completly. I would prefer them out. It is uncomfortable, i had learned how to hide them without holding my breath, but it still feels wierd. 

Once finished, i walk out of my cave and take one last look at it before i start walking.

 

Anya

Once it turns morning i can barely hold back my exitement. I know clarke will be really happy to see lexa, and i can only hope that lexa will feel differently about seeing clarke this time. 

I walk over to lexas room, since i was escorted only a few rooms away from hers. I knock on the door and once i get permision to enter, i olen the door to see an already dressed lexa. 

“I rememper a time when you did not like to get up early.” anya chukled at lexas huff

“I still dont but i cant seem to sleep longer since i started my nightblood training. 

“Are we ready to go?” i ask and when i see lexa nod, we walk out of the tower together and over to the stables. Our hourses are already prepared as well as four guards who will be acomponying us on our trip. 

The ride is silent except from lexa asking wgat it is that i have to show her. I tell her she has to wait, low enough so the guards wont hear. 

Once at tondc, i tell leza to follow me in the opposite direction, lexa tells the guards to get something do eat inside the village as we both head out to the cave.

I see that lexa becomes even more co fused as we get closer to the cave because she has never been to this area of the forest. 

“where are we going anya.” i look at her and i just smirk. She huffs but knows that she will not get anything out of me. The cave comes into view. 

We ride up to the cave and dismount our horses. “little one, i am back, and i have brought someone for you to meet.” i say this so that lexa has less of an idea on who is actually in the cave. We wait for another minute untill i start to panic. I know clarke heard me. If i yelled, she could hear me from a mile away at least. “Little one” i say with fear in my voiceand i loom over at a confused lexa.

I rush into the mouth of the cave to see the there is no clarke. I start to panic, i start coming up with reasones why clarke might not be jere when lexa calls my name. When i turn aroind i see she is holding a piece of paper in her hands. I run over to her and grap it from her hands. 

Anya,

I hole you had a good trip to polis. I dont know what the commander wanted with you but i hole you are not in trouble. 

I wrote this letter to tell you that i am leaving. I have wanted to leave for a while now. Nkt because i dont like it here. But i want to see the world, i want to explore and see the wonders of the old world. 

I am sorry that i did not tell you gace to face but you have to understand that i know you would not have let me go. You are over protective of me and i love you for that, but i want to do this.

Know thatvi am happy with this decision and that i am proud to call you my nomon. 

Clarke

I have a few tears rolling down my face before i remember that lexa is with me. I wipe them away before i look up. I can tell she noticed me crying and had respectfully looked away. I can see that she is looking at the walls with much curiosity because, well, the walls were full of drawings of her. 

“who drew these” she says while she ghosts her fingers over a younger version of herself, trying not to mess up the beautufully done work.

“The person i wanted you to meet.” she looks to me confused untill she understands.

“Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i have tried to upload this 5 times now but it hasnt worked yet. But clarke has gone away, depending on what your guys want, depends on how many chapters she is gone. Let me know. But i hope you enjoyed and there is another chapter this weekend


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i want to apologize for the chapter i posted before. That spelling was way worse than i thought and way to frequent. I dont know how many errors made it past while i was typing but this chapter will be that last one on my phone. People still enjoyed it so i hope you enjoy this one to. I might get one out this weekend, but a set time never works for me so no promises.

Lexa

Anya, why did you not tell me you kept it… her.”

“I did not tell you for that exact reason, you disregard for her feelings was the only reason i told you that she was gone all of those. Why i hid her from everyone else. When i found her i attached to her and her to me. She is like my child and when i found out that her mother and father abandoned her, i knew that i would not do the same.”

Anya had been my mentor, she had always been hard on me, but there was always love in her. I know she does not care for many people, i could only name one before clarke, and that was me. So instead of angering my mentor on more because i can see that she is devastated to learn clarke has left, i ask… “why did she draw so many pictures of me?” because, why did she? I did not know her and the only defining feature that i remember are the wings. 

“That is also why i did not show her to you, i believe the way you would have reacted to seeing her again would be to much for her. She would have been to broken to function that her idle and love interest did not feel the same about her.” 

“Love interest, anya, if i am correct, she only saw me twice…”

“And that was enough for her to fall for you,lexa.” After learning this, i was left speechless. I could not mourn something i did not know of, and i could not fell for this girl because again, i did not know her. I look at my mentor and walk back to the mouth of the cave to wait for her, knowing she needs her time right now.

 

Clarke - Six Years Later

I Have been flying for what felt like hours when i finally see a structure of some kind. I feel relief flood my body as i get closer. I have not had clean water in a day, nor have i had food for the past three days. The thing full of sand and nothingness that i soon learned to be the dessert was a death trap. There was nothing there except sand, bandits, and more sand. The sand was easy enough, i could fly, i didn't have to deal with the burning hot rocks beneath my feet. The bandits, also very easy, but when you have not eaten for a few days, they start to pose quite the threat.

As i near closer to the structure i start to think who might be in there. Are they more bandits. Are they good people, are there any people at all. I decide to walk the rest of the way and hide my wings. The process now becoming a seamless mechanic of my body now that i can do without thinking, the stuffiness that it causes is easily ignored. Walking closer i do see that there are indeed people inside this small hut. I raise my hands as a man comes out with a bow and arrow pointed at me. He starts to speak to me in trigedaslang. I choose to pretend not to understand though and act innocent, hoping if they are bad people, i can use this to my advantage.

“Who are you, and why are you here?” he asks.

“I do not understand your words.” i say 

“Who Are you, what do you want.” he asks me with a heavy accent.

“My name is clarke, i have been roaming the desert for the past week and have not found any signs of life untiñl now.” that is a lie. I had seen multiple bandits but i dont know if this guy is their pal yet.

“What do you want?” he asks again raising his bow higher. I respond with raising my hands higher.

“I haven't eaten for three days, and it's been a day since my water ran out. Please help me and i will be gone, i mean you no harm.” that was the truth. She was beyond tired, and she was in no way a ruthless killer. “I only need food and water. I can pay in any way you need.”

“Go, we do not have any to spare…” his words get drowned out as a woman's voice comes from inside the house as the cry of a baby can be heard to. The man frown deepens as he knows i heard the people inside. 

“Stephon, she said she can pay, she looks strong. Maybe she can help with taking care of the bandits. We can give her food, you both can take care of the bandits, there are not that many.”

I can see the man thinks this over, but i am already falling to the ground, passing out from the lack of food and water.

 

When i wake up, i am in a comfortable bed, and i am still hungry. As if my stomach can read my mind, it makes a funny noises it has been making the past few days. I start to sit up, but i am stopped by a gentle hand.

“Stay still and drink. You must become hydrated first. Then we will mix food in.” I try to look confused, keeping up my act of not knowing the language. She catches on and starts to gently shove the small cup of water towards my mouth. 

I take a few sips of the water before she pulls it away, switching it with small bowl. I start to drink what is in the bowl, and i find that is some kind of broth, that tastes amazing.

“Rest, you will help when you are strong enough to help. For now, just rest.” I fall back into the sweet embrace of sleep. Thinking about those forest green eyes. Those green eyes that will never think of me as normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke

A week has passed since i last saw Stephon and his wife. Helping then with the bandits just two weeks ago was enough action to make me think it was time to go home. There had been a few more then I would have liked, but Stephon and I got the job done. Those bandits won't be messing with their family again. Even though they were great people and lovely company, it was time to go back to the Trikru woods.

It should take a day of traveling, since i was on my way back before i was stopped by the lack of food and water. Being away for so long had taken its toll, constantly seeing my nomon and lexa in my dreams. Thinking about them everyday and what they had done that day. Wondering if either of them still remembered her. 

Flying was the worst during these times. There was nothing but the wind in your face. No distractions. Nothing. Your left to your thoughts and thoughts right now would not stop coming. Would Anya want me back. Would she even know who she is. Would lexa recognize me. I hope she doesn't, maybe I could get a fresh start with her. It should be easy enough to find them both considering that lexa was the commander herself and anya was a general for the trikru army. Most people would know where those two people are. The hard part is going to be trying to talk to them after all of these years. Mostly Anya. She did just up and leave without a goodbye. That is, if she still remembers me. 

 

10 Hours Later

With thoughts of Anya and Lexa running rampant in my mind, i did realise that the Forest the trikru has claimed started to come into view. I could see the tower of polis in the distance and a flash of green eyes appeared in front of her. Blinking them away, she made her way towards where she remembered her old cave use to be, thinking it would be good if she got some rest before she talked to her old nomon. 

Finding TonDC, she landed and went inside to the small market. She purchased some meat and plants for food, and walked back out, with protests from the guards telling her it was dangerous outside the gates at night. I just looked back at them, then continued walking. 

Walking through the woods brought back memories of her and anya training and playing games. Hunting and gathering plants. Those memories went into overload when she walked into a tiny clearing where the mouth of the cave was wide open. The reason no one has found it before was the thickness of the trees near this clearing. 

I walked up to the cave and took a deep breath before walking in. Inside i was surprised to find it the way i had left it. My bed of furs were still there as well as all of my drawings. None of them had been washed away or forgotten. But then again, anya may just have never came back. I started to panic, thinking back to the day I left that i did leave a note for anya. I looked around trying to remember where i put it but it was nowhere to be seen. Not seeing it, i sucked in a breath of fresh air knowing that anya had at least come back.

Setting up a small fire in the old fire pit, I started to cook up the meat i bought while i munched on the small plants and berries I had bought and found earlier. 

While I picked at the chunk of meat, my thoughts went to anya and lexa once again. Wondering for the first time if they are even alive.

 

Waking up in the morning, i got a sense of familiarity. Waking up in my old furs had definitely been something she had been looking forward to since she left. She got up and saw that the fire was still going, so she stuck the meat back over it to warm it up for a morning meal. When it was done, she took it off and started to pick at it while she looked at her drawings of lexa. They were crude and nowhere near the detail of her most recent drawings, but they were good for what a small child had done. While walking around the cave, admiring her work, she heard the familiar sound of swords clashing together. She was confused because the nearest path was too far to hear any attack, and the sound sounded like it was close enough to be right outside the cave. How could someone have found this place? Well, it had been a few years.

Walking to the front of the cave, she slowly turned the corner to see a girl, no more that the age of 13, and a woman that wore and jacket with a hoop over her head. I step out and I draw my sword. I notice that the women doesn't flinch, but the child does, even if just slight. 

“Leave, you do not belong here. This is my cave.” I say while I advance on the two slowly. The woman starts to talk.

“You do not own this cave, you did not find it. I found this cave and no smuggler will disrupts its contents while I have a say.” Finding this weird, i am caught off guard by the woman sending her blade at my head. I recover and easily block the attack and follow up by attacking low, the offender blocks this as expected by any experienced warrior and attacks high again, i expect this and block, getting closer to the woman and ramming her chest with my shoulder, knocking the wind out of her. While in her daze, i knock the blade out of her had with a swift strike from mine. I notice the the woman has accepted she lost and is awaiting her death, but before i can speak, i feel a change in the air and duck out of the way just in time for a blade to replace where my head had been minutes ago. The child attacked again with a flurry of attacks that were sloppy yet trained at the same time. I easily block them but get tired and grab the sword as it comes in high aimed at my neck. That attack was lazy and did not have much power behind it, only making the wound sting. Blood started to drip down the blade as I rip it out of the child's hands. 

“I asked you to leave, now go or die, this is my cave.” I turn around but hear that the woman has started to stand again. 

“You will not ruin what is inside that cave.” I turn around at the boldness of this woman and decide I had enough. Although i can not see their face, i release my wings and spread them in a threatening way. The child instantly drops to she knees, terrified of what i might do next, but the woman stands there, frozen to the spot. “Now, leave or pay with your lif…”

“Clarke?” the woman says in a half broken voice. How does this woman know my name? How? And then it all makes sense. Why she is here. Why she would not let me mess with the things inside the cave. 

“Anya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hope that you are not to mad at the wait. Any mistakes are mine but if you want to point them out, ill try not to make them next time. Tell me what you thought of the chapter and hopefully the next one will be out soon.


	10. Clarke

“Anya?” I say as I move closer to the woman in front of me. I go to pull the hood off her, and there she was. The dirty blond woman that raised me. She looked like she did all of those years ago. Everything was the same, and before I can say another word, a tear is forming in her mother's eye and she is engulfed in a bone crushing hug. 

“Clarke, it's you.. I thought you would not come back.” Anya is trying to hold back the tears now, most likely due to the younger member of this exchange. “I thought I had done something to drive you away, and that you left for more than exploring.” I am being squeezed so hard I think I might die from lack of oxygen. 

“Nomon, you did nothing wrong. I wanted to explore and you would have stopped me. I'm sorry if I worried you. But you are strangling me right now.”

“Right, sorry.” Anya let's go and backs up, far enough to where she can still touch her daughter's shoulders. “I'm so glad your home. I can see your wings have grown. As have you.” Anya looks me up and down, making me blush and look down at the ground.

“Well, six years is a long time, and a woman does grow when she hits a certain age.” I laugh slightly and pull Anya back into another bone crushing hug. “I missed you nomon.”

“I missed you too, little one” releasing each other from the hug, we turn to walk into the cave like old times, until we see a frightened girl standing frozen to the spot. I look over to Anya who has lost all trace of emotion in her face.

“Clarke this is my second, Tris. Tris this is my…” Anya looks over to me as if to ask if it is alright to call her, her daughter. I nod my head. “My daughter, Clarke. She is the one that went missing six years ago.

“Missing,” I ask. “I did not do missing, I went on an adventure to see the world,” I say, crossing my arms over my chest, pouting silently to myself.

“But as you can see, even though she is six years older, she still acts like a 12 year old.” This earns a laugh from Anya and Tris but she quickly stops as she sees the wings on Clarkes back spread back out to full length.

“Oh stop, you are not scaring anyone her with that pathetic show.” Anya says as she walks into the cave, past Tris.

“Oh really, you should have seen all of the people that soiled their pants when they saw my wings. And I think that I am having the same effect of your second.” I can see the blush creeping up on Tris’s cheek as I walk past her. I notice that she is not following so I turn back around. “Are you going to come in?” I ask and I can see the blush on her cheeks brighten. I walk farther into the cave, approaching Anya who has settled down next to the fire I created last night.

“I had saved this since the last time you were here. I had kept it with me, always.” Anya reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a tattered piece of paper. She starts to unfold it and hands it to me. I start to read it and realize that it is the note I left her.

“Nomon, you did not have to keep this.”

“I did, it was one of the things I had to remember you by, so I kept it. After Lexa had found it, the last thing I wanted to do was throw it away. So I cherished it, not knowing if I would see you again. I may not have shown it then, but I do love you.” A tear formed in my eye, as I try to wipe it away I say.

“I love you too, nomon. Any how did Lexa find it, I did not think she knew of this place.”

“She did not, but the day I returned from my trip to Polis I had asked Lexa to accompany me to TonDC. I told her I had something to show her. I was going to introduce you two again, but when we got to the cave, you were gone. She found the note and I came back here every day for the first year to see if you had come back.” My lips turn to a small smile as I think of Lexa, and Anya notices. “No, no thinking about Lexa now. You are back home and we are going to talk about where you have been.” I groan but agree. Tris has seated herself across the from us and I start talking about what I had seen. I talk about the ocean I crossed when my wings were strong enough. The desert I was in not a week prior and the bandits and scuffles I had encountered during my time away. I tell them of the time I had triumphed in a battle and I can see Anya straighten her back and puff out her chest in pride. I can also see that the blush on Tris's cheek has not gone down since outside the cave, Anya must notice to because she questions her.

“Tris, what is bothering you?” I chuckle and how much deeper the blush gets on her tanned skin.

“I have not seen something so pretty in my life, and I can't stop admiring its wings.” Tris says truthfully, which make the smile drop from Anya's lips and for my spine to stiffen. “Tris” Anya scolds. 

“It is fine Anya, I am used to being seen as a monster.” I say as I look down and start to hide my wings. “But thank you for the compliment anyway.”

“Tris, apologize, I thought I taught you better than to people you may think are lower than you because they are different.”

“I am sorry Clarke, I did not mean to be mean. I did not know if you were a person or an animal. Can you forgive me?” The fear in Tris's voice is what brakes Clarke. That nothing has changed and that Lexa will still look at her as different, a freak.

“Yes, i can. There is no reason to be afraid. From the stories, i have told I may appear strong. But I am broken, there is no reason to fear something that is broken.” I say as I get up and walk over to my furs, laying down and facing the other way from the two.

I can hear muffled voices behind me, and then there is someone laying down next to me. I can smell who it is, so I shuffle back into her, and wait for her to wrap her arms around me. Just like six years ago, strong arms circle around my belly and I relax in her arms.

“Tris did not mean to offend, she was confused. When you left, people did not like different. They still don't, but I can guarantee that there is one person that will not treat you that way.” I turn around in my nomons arms.

“You?” I ask with a small smirk on my face. I jerk when I feel fingers enter my side but stay close to my nomon. 

“Of course me, but you want to know who else?” I nod my head thinking that this will be some kind of joke that will make me feel better. “Lexa won't think that way. She has been waiting for you to return so she can apologize.” I shake my head.

 

“If that is true, then I wish for her to not know who I am.”

“Why, for as long as I can remember she has been your one and only? Has anything changed? Have you found someone else?” The question came out of Anya's mouth so fast, she might have missed a few thinking of answers for the others.

“No nothing has changed. I just want her to want me based on me, and not her feeling guilty for something she did so long ago.” I say with finality as I turn back around, pushing myself back into the comforting embrace of my nomon. Anya's arms once again wrap around me and I all of the sudden feel tired. Even though it is still early evening, the day had taken a lot from me. I fall asleep thinking about what I should do next now that I'm home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, i uploaded again. I just felt like writing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also wanted to ask if you guys mind that i dont capitalize "i" or the first letter in names all the time. If you do, let me know. Anyway, i do hope you enjoyed and hopefully my next one comes out soon.


	11. Clarke

“Clarke, Clarke wake up.” I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder as I am gentle coaxed awake. The soothing voice of my nomon makes my eyes open to see her sitting in front of me. “I can see you still don't like to be woken early?” Anya laughs and she taps me harder on the shoulder and stands. I groan as I stand, moving over to the water skin that was lying on the ground next to the bed of furs. 

“I haven't had to wake up early for the past six years Anya, so forgive me for not being used to it.” Taking a sip of water, I wipe my mouth and move to strap on my discarded weapons. My multiple daggers I had accumulated throughout my journey and my precious sword that Anya had made me. Once I'm done with the task, I turn around to see that Anya had been staring at me with a look of fear in her eye. Understanding where this has come from, I walk over to her and I wrap her in a hug. “Nomon, I am not leaving, I just thought that we could go to TonDC since I have not properly seen it yet.” I feel Anya hug me back and she shakes her head. This must be hard on her. In my time with her, she had not shown much emotion. This must be making her feel weak. “Besides, I have had my fill of the world. I think it's time to relax.” 

“Relax?” Anya laughs, “You have to show me how you have gotten to be such an efficient fighter.” I groan at the thought of having to train with Anya again, but I nod my head while I let go of her. “Now, you’re right, let us go to TonDC. We have spent enough time with our emotions.” I nod my head in agreement once more while we walk out of the entrance.

“Where did Tris go, I have not seen her at all this morning?”

“She has returned back to TonDC to inform the people that I am out hunting and will be back today,” Anya says with a slight frown. I remember back to what Tris had said yesterday and go to reasure Anya that it is fine.

“Nomon, she was confused. I am sure that she did not mean to offend me.” I say, but Anya looks unconvinced but does not continue the conversation. 

We walk in silence, enjoying each other's company. With the short walk, there would not be much time to talk about anything anyway. 

Once the gate of TonDC comes into view Anya breaks the silence. “When we get up there, you will state yourself when the guard asks who you are.” I hum with acknowledgment as we approach the gate.

“Who are you and what is your business here.”

“I am Clarke kom Trikru and I…”

“Her business does not concern you, she is here as my guest.”

“Of course, Anya kom Trikru.” The guard waves his hand, signaling for the gate to be opened. Walking into the center of TonDC was more like a mini city more than a village. The people were moving back and forth with tasks to complete. The trade tables were set up with high quality goods ranging from furs to steel weapons and even rare plants not found in Trikru lands. With traveling the world, there had been massive cities with twice as many people, but for this to be a village, incredible. 

“Nomo,” I stop speaking and I look over at Anya, not knowing if it was ok to call her that in public.

“It is alright in private but with me being a general of the commander, it would not look well if I were to have a child with no father.” I understand, so I call her by her name.

“Anya, this is incredible. This is more like a city than a village. I have seen massive cities, but this is almost as hectic as those. The traders are selling only the best quality of goods. I am surprised that they are here and not in Polis.” I say, wondering why the traders here are not in Polis. I had heard rumors of the trader stalls in Polis, and the ones in TonDC matched those stories perfectly. 

“They are here because there was no more space in Polis.” I jump with anticipation of what the streets of polis must look like. “But we should get to the training ground. We wouldn't want to waste any time at the market now would we?” I groan as Anya laughs, knowing that I would have liked to spend the rest of the day in the market.

“Fine, but I want to come back later.” Anya nods her head with a smirk planted on her lips as she walks in a different direction. I follow her. As we near the training pits, I can see some guards sparing each other. They are all moving with practiced ease and she feels her confidence grow because this is something she is good at. She had spent a long time perfecting her fighting styles over the years after all. 

“Who would you like to fight?” Anya asks me. I look over to her and I shrug. Anya looks back to the guards fighting and calls one over. “Clarke, you will be fighting Ralph, he is one of our more capable guards here and should give you a challenge.” Ralph looks to be a full foot taller that her, huge muscles and a couple tattooed on his bald head. I nod my head in respect toward him as we both make our way to the training area. Anya stops the other spars as she wants to see her daughter fight.

“Don't worry, I will not hurt you,” Ralph says as he gets ready in his fighting stance.

“Than that is what will make you lose,” I say as I wipe all emotion from my face. Making me unreadable. Almost like I am not even there. My eyes are cold and calculating. My effect on intimidation must have worked because Ralph hesitated in his stance for a moment. This moment was when I striked. I swung wide and sloppy towards his head. Ralph, being an experienced fighter, easily blocked this but before he could counter, I through another sloppy attack at his head. He blocked again and I through attack after attack. Eventually, Ralph sidestepped the attack and went for an attack of his own. With what he had probably seen, I was just an inexperienced fighter who his general thought could beat him. He went for a swift strike at her back, but what he was not expecting was for Clarke to dodge at the very last second, hit his blade to make him over exaggerate his attack and finish with her own blade resting against his neck. “You should not have held back, you should have moved faster.”

“Then how about we go again and I will not underestimate you this time.” He smiles, and I give him a small one back before I slip back into the icy mask. 

We go at it again, this time he was going more on the attack. He was moving faster trying to overpower me. He was fighting like a very skill bandit. Fast and calculating. “At least now you have sped up,” I say at I block every hit with ease. At his next swing comes in high I see my opportunity. I raise my sword to block and as the two blades connect, I push off my back foot and ram my right shoulder into his stomach. My blade was still connected to his so I push hard to make his arm move back as continue with my movement and apply just enough pressure with my blade to cut through his shirt and leave a shallow cut on his stomach. The look of awe on his face was enough to tell me that he knew he was not expecting that. I hear a huff to my right and see a dark skinned woman standing next to Anya. She looks unimpressed while Anya is standing straight with pride.

“He is a skilled fighter but he does not have the experience of a warrior yet, you would not last one minute against a Trikru warrior.” Ralph hangs his head in shame as he walks to the healer's hut to get his cut looked at.

I laugh at the statement as I walk back to Anya. “I am feeling quite hungry, is there a place where I can get something to eat.”

“Of course, this is TonDC after all, Follow me,” Anya says as we walk side by side talking about the spar that had just taken place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. I didn't like this one, but hopefully you guys liked seeing Clarke kick some ass. Next chapter might be up soon. If hope you guys liked this chapter. Onto the next one.


	12. Clarke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. A tiny chapter but arent they all? This one is smaller than most but it was done on my phone. Im sorry that its so small but i didnt want to half ass the next part while im so tired. Forgive me?

After eating and talking to anya about unimportant things, we make our way over the homes. There is a medium sized structure that Anya starts walking to. The house is made out of wood as are most of the buildings around here are. There is one floor and looks to be home to someone of high authority due to the banners that hung from the walls. 

Walking closer to the house I realize that this must be where anya lives.

“Anya, is this where you live now?” i ask as we make our way through the door. I get a hum in agreement as the door is closed behind us. The inside is very simple and bland. Only the necessities are inside like a table and few furniture. I look to my right to see a room with weapons in it, and to my left which looks like the bedroom. 

We walk further into the house and anya shows me a large bed already made with furs. I look at my mother in confusion.

“This is where you will be staying. When I was given this house, I made sure there was a room for you when you got back.” I notice the restraint on her face as she says this to me. She is trying not to cry. I walk close to her and wrap my arms around the taller woman. 

“Mochof, Nomon.” I say as i squeeze her before letting go. The moon has already appeared in the sky so we say our good nights before we sleep. Anya starts to make her way out of her room but I stop her. 

“Nomon, would it be ok of you slept with me tonight?” I ask in a small voice as i think i might sound to childish.

“Of course little one.” anya says before climbing into the bed of furs and they both fall asleep.

 

Slowly gaining conscience, she feels a warm body next to her, she smiles as she realizes she is indeed back within her mother's arms and it is not a dream.

Slowly trying to get out of the bed so as to not wake her mother, she walks a silently as she can to the entrance of the house. Opening the door, she steps out into the fresh cool air. Taking a deep breath, she walks to the eating area is. She grabs two servings of meat and fruit. One for her mother and herself. 

Starting the journey back she notices an even larger house than anyas. She had seen it the day before but didnt think much of it. Today though, she did see that there were indeed torches lit on the outside of the home that were not lit or even there yesterday. Wondering who had arrived to seat themselves in the best home in TonDC, she makes her way back to anyas home.

Opening and closing the front door, she sets the food in the small table and makes her way back into her room. 

She chuckles slightly as her mother is still sleeping. Although she did get up early this day, the sight of her mother's messy, dirty blonde hair was an amusing sight. Walking over and shaking her awake. 

“Nomon, i have brought food.” she whispers lightly into anyas ear who sits up and stands stands up like she had not just been sleeping. 

Anya smiles at me as we both make our way into the main living area to eat.

“Nomon, who lives in the big house in the center of the village?” i ask, curious as to who warrants such luxury.

“The commander lives there when she visits.” anya says as she strains to keep from saying anything more on the topic. 

“ Oh, I see. Will i get to meet her so i know who to bow to?”

“You will eventually meet her. Today, tomorrow, the day after, who knows. But im sure when you do, you will know it's her.” anya says, a slight smirk playing on her lips as she says this. I dismiss it though as she could be smirking at many things.

“Hmmm, i'm sure i will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update, however small it may have been. I plan to update again tomorrow but no promises. I think you can guess what happens next but who knows, i might throw in a curve ball. If there are mistakes in this one i blame my phone, next chapter will be on mu computer and i will update this one with corrections soon. I just wanted to get a chapter up after so long. Comment to let me know what you think and kudos never hurt.


	13. Clarke

Finishing the breakfast meal, I prepare myself for the day. Getting ready with my knives and my sword. I put on my armor and coat and walk to the door. When I reach for the handle, the door is already opening, a woman with brunette hair now standing opposite me. I am about to ask why she would dare to barge into the general's home like how she did, until I made eye contact with her. 

Her green eyes made me have flashbacks to when I was younger, when I was nothing but a child in training, being hidden from the world. I falter, words getting stuck in my throat as I stare at my one love in front of me. When I regain my composure, I really look at what time has done to Lexa. 

I can see that she has put on an impressive mask. She looks almost the same, just prettier. He eyes are the same, and those eyes are what mine are drawn back to. Its when we made eye contact for the second time is when I see it. She is angry, annoyed? I wonder who cause her to be annoyed. I was about to say something when Lexa spoke first.

“Who are you? Why are you Here?” she asks in an even, stoic tone. I furrow my brow in confusion until it hits me. She doesn't remember me. My heart has never hurt so much before. I am about to respond again until she speaks again. “It doesn't matter, go get the general and I some food.” she waves of as she steps inside the house. I am on the verge of tears. I have barely had a full conversation and I wish I had never come back. I guess things never change. I hide my hurt.

“If you want food, ask a servant, I am not under your command and so you can tell me what to do,” I say, about to walk out of the room.

“You will speak to me in respect, I am the commander of the 12 clans, you are under my rule. Now, go get the general and I food.” Lexa says this in the same calm and even voice. I hold eye contact with her for a few seconds.

“No,” I say, calm despite the hurt wanting to seep into my voice.

“Anya,” Lexa calls into the home. Anya comes as commanded and waits, looking at me and Lexa with hope in her eyes. “Have a guard escort her to the tree, she will be wiped for disrespecting me.” I no longer feel hurt, all I feel is anger. I feel anger and I let it show. Before I can talk back Anya interrupts me.

“Lexa, you have to reconsider, why would you want to put my child on the tree, what would you do to frustrate her?” I relax slightly, at least one person cares about me.

I glare at Lexa, seeing that she is putting what Anya just said together. It takes a few seconds until I can see she understands. 

“Clarke… I.. I didn't know it was you, I'm sorr..” 

“Your sorry Lexa? Well, I should have known that some people don't change, maybe being the commander even made you worse. Don't worry though, it's not like I came back to the Trikru for you. Waited six years to see if you would see me as more than a monster, but I guess I was wrong.” I turn to Anya. “Thank You for defending me.” I shoot one last glare at Lexa before I make my way to the door. 

“Clarke, please don't leave, not again.” I hear Anya say. I turn around, look at Lexa, seeing that she is deep in thought. Looking at Anya I say.

“I'll be back. If you need me, you know where to find me,” I say, taking one last look at Lexa before releasing my wings. “I hope this fits your image of me Lexa,” I say with a hate in my voice. I know I'll regret saying it later, but right now, I'm so angry. I step out of the house and jump as high as I can, Pushing hard with my wings to get high in the sky. Feeling the wind across my face, the cool air, I let the tears go. Wet streaks on my cheeks as I fly my way towards my cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, small again, but its here. Hope you enjoyed this one, I dint like it but it will lead somewhere so its necessary. Your comments are always appreciated. Again, hope you enjoyed this chapter.Onto the next one.


	14. Clarke

I cried. I don't know for how long, but I cried. My heart couldn't take it. It had exploded into a million pieces and still, only one person could piece it back together. I hardly even knew, her. Only saw her maybe three times now, but I knew that I was destined to be with her. Like fate told me that she was the one. Even though she was the one destined for me, she still hurt me, so I cried myself to sleep.

The next time I woke up, the cave was lit by a fire and I could smell meat cooking. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to clear them of sleep.

“Anya, I don't know what to do,” I say, broken and on the verge of tears again. I can't see still as my hands are still over my eyes trying to hide the tears.

“I am not Anya, but I am sure she would say something like ‘do what you believe is right,’ or something like that.” I remove my hands and look up too fast to be human, and I stare at the person now taking two plates with meat and fruits and setting one in front of me, taking a seat opposite the plate.

I take some time to register, staring into the eyes of the person I love, the person who just broke my heart. I stare for what feels like hours, which was two minutes until Lexa clears her throat.

“Our food will get cold if you keep staring at me Clarke,” and I would be lying if her saying my name didn't affect me. Trying to suppress that feeling I respond.

“What are you doing here, come to collect me for my wiping? I remember only being a monster to you.” False hate seeped into my words, I could never hate Lexa.

“Yes, and I remember that I did not get to talk yesterday after I learned who you are.”

“And learning who I was would have changed the way you talked to me.” The anger in my voice now was now true.

“Yes, it would have,” she says, staying calm,” I had thought you were a servant, and servants listen to their commander, so I was shocked that what I believed to be a servant would talk back to me.” I feel guilt seep into my gut as I think about how Lexa must have seen my disrespect. “So yes, it would have changed the way I talked to you.”

It is silent for a few minutes. How could I have thought that Lexa did not change. It had been three years, and she is the commander now. W eat our food in silence. I silently moan at how good the food tastes, I'll have to ask Lexa how she prepared this meal later if I can get out of this conversation alive.

“I'm, sorry, commander.” I tilt my head down in respect for the commander, and in shame. How could I have been so stupid. I am left there for only a second before I feel two fingers under my chin, lifting up my face.

“Clarke, you have nothing to be sorry for. Yes, you disrespected me but you did not know who I was. I also disrespected you. I should not have called you a monster when I was younger. I was young and naive. Can you forgive me?”

I think over what she has said. I don't actually, I know my answer, but I want her to wait. I wait, staring at Lexa for a full minute until I beam a wide smile, “I could never be mad at you Lexa.” I see that Lexa shows a small smile as well, which makes my lips turn up even more. It was then that I had an idea. “Want to see something that no one else has ever seen?” My look must betray me because Lexa looks skeptical. “Don't worry, it is nothing that will get you into trouble. You will feel free after this.” I see she is still doubtful, “So you trust me?” I ask, it is unfair since she doesn't even know me but what catches me off guard is when she looks me in the eyes and says…

“Yes”

 

“Ok, first things first,” rolling my shoulders, I loosen up my muscles. I effortlessly release my wings from their hiding. I must have hidden them when I saw Lexa. “Now is the part where you get to decide, do you want to hang or be carried?” grinning, she looks confused.

“What do you mean Clarke?” That was her chance and she wasted it, oh well, I must decide then.

“Carrying it is then.” running up next to her I quickly bend down and loop my arm around her knees, efficiently sweeping her off her feet. I am now carrying Lexa, the commander, bridal style.

“Clarke, I am the commander and I order you to put me down.” 

“You tried that already, it didn't work out the last time. Hold on” 

“Clarke, no. Stop, don't…” but it's too late, I pressed my legs down into the earth as hard as I could, pushing with my wings as well. I hear a small squeak come from under my chin. I look down once I am gliding thousands of feet in the air, the wind blowing through my feathers. Lexa is latched onto me, my head buried under my chin. 

“Lexa, look.” I coax her out of hiding. She slowly turns her head and looks out over all of her lands. The back of her head is facing me, but I am sure I know what she is feeling.

“Clarke, this is amazing,” she says and I feel all of those tiny pieces in my chest get molded back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, this is the one. Next chapter will be more of this, but with lexas point of view. That should be interesting. I read all of your comments, so i would love to read some more. If you guys want to see anything in this story, nothing is set. As always, i hope you enjoyed this chapter and onto the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> So i changed the entire story, Still going to focus on some things i was going to in the original version, but its going to take place much earlier and almost no Nia in the beginning chapters. Mostly going to focus on Clarke and Anya for now. I hope you guys find this interesting and enjoy it. None of these chapters are going to be very long, mostly from 1k to 1.5k but never below. I will try to get a chapter up every couple of days but i dont know how often that will keep up. I wont drop this even if it looks like i wont update. Anyway, i do hope you guys enjoy a younger Clarke and see how she deals with life on the ground as she gets older.


End file.
